


被亵渎的礼物

by vaninao3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaninao3/pseuds/vaninao3
Summary: 收礼物开心，拆礼物更开心。
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	被亵渎的礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，第一次在ao3写文，ooc请忽略，随便写写玩的，但是还是用尽我毕生心血（x）  
> 习惯写完一整篇再发，所以间隔会很长。  
> 看的文很少，所以自娱自乐，有撞梗或者雷同先说声抱歉。  
> 请大家看完多提宝贵意见，感恩。

已经是深夜，Dean在喝完5杯ipa后，成功的把自己喝晕了。这家精酿酒馆里大多是男人，连服务员都是男人，操，这家酒馆都不知道如何待客么！原打算来一场艳遇的dean发誓再也不会相信yelp上面的点评了。  
店员扶着dean走出酒馆，问道“伙计，要不要送你回去？”dean打了个酒嗝，说：“给我叫个车就好。”  
Dean坐在出租车后座，努力让自己处于一个舒服的姿势，司机问他要去哪，他挠挠头发，一时语塞。“emmmm，去这。”  
他从胸口口袋里掏出一张精美的房卡，这是刚在小巷里横插一手，替他解决了3个低等恶魔的johnny送给自己的，还说是什么见面礼。  
Dean无意掺和进地狱的琐事，也不想被crowley派人跟着。但是，嘿，免费星级酒店，去他妈的地狱，dean现在只想找个地方洗个热水澡再舒舒服服的睡上一觉。  
不一会儿，出租车在酒店门口停下，酒醒了一点，dean付了钱，从车上下来，拿着房卡，一路到了房间门口。哈！就是这了。  
他刷开房门，房间里灯火通明，别样的气息充斥着整个房间，嗯，不是恶魔也不是人类，像是很熟悉的味道。dean深吸一口气，下意识的将自己包裹在这种味道中。  
顺着气味，dean走过会客厅，他停在了卧室门口，眼前的景象让他瞬间清醒。  
卧室正中间摆放着一张大床，床的中央，是一个人，或者说，是一个人类的身体。气味越来越浓烈，勾起dean作为猎魔人的记忆。

CAS，怎么会在这里出现。  
床上的人双手被刻满封印咒文的手铐拷了起来挂在床头，凌乱的床单、皱巴巴的风衣、还有卷到腰上的衬衣，无一不表明他努力挣扎过。可无济于事，反而将柔软的腰腹露了一截出来。双眼被蓝色领带绑着，粉色的嘴唇微张，像是等待品尝。  
房间里温度渐高，dean吞了吞口水，解开了法兰绒衬衫最上面的两颗扣子。  
他不想承认他被这样的cas蛊惑了，虽然内心告诉自己，更早的时候，自己就已经被cas所吸引。  
可是一个人类跟一个天使，怎么可能？他只能小心翼翼的用朋友来解释他俩的关系，friendship，多美妙的词汇。那些被欲望染指的想法，肌肤相亲，交换体液，在身上烙下痕迹，从里到外散发出对方的气味，种种不齿的想法，都会在无辜的蓝色眼眸望着自己的瞬间熄灭。  
怎么可以肖想天使，dean笑自己的无可奈何。  
床上的人显然是挣扎了许久有些累了，但沉重的呼吸将他唤醒，cas警惕了起来，由于看不见也听不太分明，他只能绷紧了自己的身体，期望这个人是来救他的。  
早些时日，cas还在没头没脑的找dean踪迹的时候，恰巧从天使电台里听到有关恶魔横死的消息，总归是要去了解情况，他便跟Sam兵分两路，各自前往事发地调查。  
刚到了其中一个酒吧，例行公事之后，没发现有关dean的线索。可他从围观的人群中发现了一个恶魔，为了安全考虑，他决定稍晚一点再去解决他。总不能空手而归吧。他在回汽车旅馆的路上这样想，却没注意到那个恶魔竟然送上门了。

树林深处，CAS把刀横在恶魔脖子上，正要给他一个了结的时候，恶魔情急之下喊出了dean的名字。恶魔说他知道dean在哪，希望能放他一马。  
“恶魔嘴里从来都不会有真话，你这么说只是为了多活几分钟，这没什么意义。”cas没有放下刀，在看到恶魔掏出手机给他展示照片后，他犹豫了。  
那是dean，穿着不是他风格的花衬衫跟短裤出现在狂欢节上，在他的身旁，那是……天杀的Crowley。猜的没错，就是crowley带走了dean。  
“如果你放过我这次，我就带你去找你的猎人，”恶魔眼里的讨好及恐惧不是骗人的，他说：“我只是一个低等恶魔，平常都在地狱里不出来的，这次完全是个意外。”  
“你带我去找到dean，我可以装作什么都没发生。”cas皱着眉，思忖片刻。已经太久没有见到dean了，如今好不容易有了dean的消息，他不想错过，为此，他可以背弃自己的信仰，当然也只是这一会儿，找到dean的时候，猎人是不会放过恶魔的。

Cas跟着恶魔走到了一栋公寓，恶魔说dean和地狱之王在这租下了几间房间，他们可以在这等待时机带走dean。  
恶魔带着cas撬开公寓顶层某个房间的门，走了进去，“等等，这不像有人住过。”cas意识到被骗了，还没掏出天使之刃，后脑勺就遭受了重击，他一下子就倒在了地上，脑袋涨到嗡嗡作响，恶魔飞快的掏出能囚禁天使的手铐把他拷了起来。“乖，好好睡一觉吧，梦里就会见到你心爱的人了。”这是他昏迷前听到的最后一句话。  
等再醒来，就是一个人躺在柔软的床上，双手被缚，一副任君采撷的姿态。

眼前的Dean已经不是人类了，他现在是一个恶魔，从前被压抑住的兽性被释放出来，在看到这样的cas之后，仅存的理性也全数消失。脑子里飞快旋转着各种想法，他想拥抱cas，而且不是朋友之间的那种。  
想法很快被付诸行动，他坐到床边，俯身抱住里身体僵硬的cas，喉咙里不由自主的发出满足的低吟。  
“Dean？”cas听出来熟悉的声音，不，这不是dean，这不是人类的气息，难道dean…  
“嘘嘘嘘，”dean在cas耳边安抚着，伸手割断那条打了死结的领带，“cas，我没想到竟然会是你。”  
重见光明的那刻，cas看到了dean的脸，被顶灯镀上了一层金，但他也同时看到了那对漆黑的，没有眼白的双眼。  
他已经是恶魔了。  
“你在干什么？dean快帮我弄开这该死的手铐，我带你回家。”cas心想，无论dean变成什么，自己总有办法救他回来的，现在最要紧的是离开这鬼地方，带dean回到地堡再跟Sam找寻解决的办法，他们之前成功过的。  
dean的手抚摸着cas的后颈，一下又一下，像是在安慰炸毛的猫咪。“cas…先不用急着回去，我想我可以把礼物拆开了。”  
说完，他起身，跨坐在了cas腰间，看着手铐在不算纤细的手腕上留下挣扎过后的红印，dean指尖发烫，顺着红印一路划到cas的胸口。  
嗅着cas身上香甜的气味，噢cas，我的天使，上帝如此偏爱你，让你这么迷人。我的cas，纯洁美丽的天使，从今天起，你将永远烙上属于我的印记。

“dean，别，别这样。”cas意识到接下来的一切都不会在掌控之下了，千百万年里，他观察过无数生灵，唯独对dean有了别样的感情，即使他再迟钝，不谙世事，在经历过PIZZA man之后，也隐约知道接下来会发生什么。  
dean不想听到从cas口中说出拒绝的话，他把刚割断的领带团了团，塞进了cas的嘴巴。这里，可以稍晚一点再用，他恶趣味的用手指揉搓着cas的嘴唇，让它变得更红，更诱人。  
被禁言的cas扭动着，瞪大眼睛示意dean，dean却吻在了cas眉间，“不要拒绝我，cas，”dean额头抵在刚刚吻过的地方，“我知道你也爱我。”  
身下挣扎的身体瞬间停了下来，原来他知道，天父，我会同他一起堕落，从我为他坠天的那一刻，我就知道他会拉着我一起沉沦。请原谅我，天父。  
dean看着cas闭起了双眼，眉头却舒展开来，他亲吻cas的眼睫毛，cas的脸颊，cas的喉结还有cas的耳垂。  
“睁开眼，cas”他很满意留在cas颈部的一串吻痕，伸手开始解那件万年不变的白色衬衫，“看看你有多么美味。”  
cas被胸前乳首的刺痛惊了一下，睁开了眼，呜咽着。低头看着dean正用牙齿咬噬自己左侧的乳尖，点缀在胸前的深色乳首一下子就立起来了，“你好敏感。”  
Dean张开嘴，把整颗都含在嘴里反复舔舐，灵活的舌头在乳尖打着圈，一丝丝的消磨着Cas的理智。他舒展着身体，双腿伸得笔直，挺起胸膛，试图把另一边的乳首也递过去请他品尝。  
Dean抬头，看看自己的杰作，很是满意，大拇指揉搓起被啃的水润润的乳尖，又低下头将另一侧的乳首包裹进嘴巴。  
因为被堵住了嘴，cas只能用鼻腔发出比平常音调高不少的呻吟，不停的用下体磨蹭着dean的腹部，双眼涌起了水雾，眼前的一切又变得即模糊又清晰，仿佛在脑海里重演过几百次。  
略显粗糙的手掌在CAS腰间留连，柔软的嘴唇在身子上点燃一点又一点的火星，激起一阵阵酥麻，从被抚摸的位置一路沿着脊柱蔓延至头皮，又涌入下体。CAS知道自己勃起了，阴茎顶端一定是湿的一塌糊涂了，粗黑的阴茎很胀，很烫，很想被Dean狠狠的揉搓。

当内裤连同皮带西裤一起被扒下来的一刻，CAS羞愧的扭过头将眼睛闭了起来，双腿并拢想要倒向一边却被Dean出手制止。膝盖从下方顶住大腿，Dean将自己嵌入Cas双腿之间，让跳动的阴茎及下方紧致的后穴暴露在空气中，独属于Cas的气息愈发浓烈。阴茎跳动了两下，分泌出透明的液体，滴落在腹部，拉出晶莹的丝线。  
Dean伸手掰正Cas的脑袋，捏着他的下巴，让Cas的视线落在自己的脸上。“我现在把领带拿出来，你不要对我说拒绝的话，可以吗？”cas看着变回正常人类瞳仁的Dean，轻轻点了点头。他想要他，比任何时候都想，在这种情况下确定了两人的心意，即便是永久的陨落，在所不惜。  
被口水浸湿的领带拿了出来，Cas觉得嘴里异常干渴，他舔舔干燥的嘴唇，就像他之前经常做的那样，但落在Dean眼里，那是比毒品更能催情的迷药。  
他从床头柜端过水，含了一口附身渡给Cas，Cas饥渴的吮吸着他的舌头，唇瓣，毫无章法的吻技让Dean很是受用，“喝慢点，你需要水分，”Dean贴着Cas的脸颊说：“毕竟今晚还很长，用到水的地方…还很多。”  
“那就快点给我。”CAS喘着粗气说。  
就这样，两人一口一口的把整杯水都给喝完了，cas有些意犹未尽，咂摸着嘴，小脸因为缺氧，憋的通红。  
Dean放回杯子，轻笑道：“这么快就不行了么？”他的手又顺着Cas胸膛，划到下腹，一把握住了Cas的阴茎，引得Cas没把持住，叫了出来。  
“对，就是这样，现在你可以叫出来了。”Dean用大拇指在马眼处轻轻搓动，余下手指环着包皮上下撸动。  
“嗯…嗯…”Cas动情的呻吟像是鼓励，腰部也随着节奏上下律动，“Dean，很舒服，再快一点。”  
话音刚落，握着阴茎的手离开了，接着进入到一个更炙热的地方，Cas低头，看见自己的那活儿正在Dean的嘴里进出。  
“噢！Dean！！”Cas不敢相信Dean真的会这么做，巨大的快感瞬间将自己淹没，“噢！天呐！Dean你好棒！噢！我的天！啊！啊！”  
Dean把Cas的腿架在肩上，头埋在胯部，将整根阴茎含在嘴里侍弄，舌尖一次次划过敏感的龟头都会引起一次跳动。  
Cas就像一个未经人事的处子，在Dean卖力的舔弄中，不一会儿就绷紧了身体，扬起脖子，皱着眉头射了出来，伴随着低沉的喘息，额头的汗滑落进头发。  
“我可以让你快乐，”Dean爬上来，把吐在手心里的液体涂到Cas的嘴上，又一把吻住了他，Cas的体液在两人嘴间传递，“接下来轮到我了。”

Dean起身脱下衣裤，站在瘫靠在床头的Cas面前，把自己勃起的阴茎抵在Cas娇嫩欲滴的嘴边，说：“就像我刚做的那样，舔舔它。”  
Cas还没从高潮中缓过神，虚着眼睛，伸出舌头，蜻蜓点水般触碰了下硕大的龟头。Dean心里暴虐的种子又发作了，他捏着Cas 的双颊，逼迫他张开唇瓣，把自己的阴茎送入嘴里，直到最深处。  
异物的侵入刺激着唾液分泌，Cas忍着窒息感，笨拙的学着如何取悦Dean。牙齿时不时还会刮擦到柱身，却没有给Dean带来不适，反而异常兴奋。  
“唔，De…en。”Cas感觉这已经是自己的极限了，他摇摇脑袋，示意Dean能放过他。  
“遵命，天使大人。”Dean闻言，往后退了两步，顺势趴在了Cas身上，紧贴他耳朵吹着热气。  
Cas瞬间整个上半身都变得粉红，“不，不要这样叫我。”  
Dean继续道：“可你不正是天使吗？”一边说着，Dean的手一边探向Cas的后股，“不是你天父的天使，此刻你是只属于我的天使。”  
借着刚Cas分泌出的口水，还有自己的前列腺液，Dean打湿手指，轻轻地，温柔地在Cas后穴打着圈，一点点扩张着从未进入过性器的后穴。他不想让Cas难受，即使他作为天使并不会因此受伤，甚至那些疼痛在天使看来也无非只是嚎叫几声后就可以复原的存在。但他要给Cas最棒的一夜。  
“我可以抱着你吗？”身体最隐秘的位置被如此对待让Cas觉得没有安全感。他想贴着Dean更近一点，再近一点，让两颗心脏听到彼此的悸动。  
囚禁天使的手铐在恶魔手下不堪一击的断裂，Dean牵起Cas的双手放到唇边磨蹭，用舌尖轻轻舔舐着挣扎后留下的红印，从手腕一直亲吻到指尖，如同至宝般对待。  
Cas捧着Dean的脸，摩挲着爱人的面颊，指尖勾勒出他的轮廓，勾着Dean的脖子拉向自己，闭起双眼献上自己的吻。这个吻虽然依旧笨拙，却改变了一切。  
“嗯…”一根手指在充分润滑之后插进了Cas后穴，“很舒服，继续。”  
手指在后穴进进出出，接着插入了第二根，第三根。人类皮囊的生理构造使得在这种刺激下分泌出不少肠液，Dean将它涂满整个后穴，手扶着阴茎，将深粉色的龟头抵在了穴口。  
“疼的话，你可以咬我的肩膀。”  
说完，将龟头塞了进去，粗大的肉棒抹平每一处皱褶，Cas的手抓在曾经留下过掌痕的肩头，脑袋后仰，失声叫了出来。“啊…Dean，继续，进入我。”  
不待Cas再次催促，Dean在浅处抽动了几下，让Cas适应之后，扶着阴茎，深深的插到了Cas体内。  
两个人同时发出了满足的声音，“你里面好热，”Dean调戏着Cas，“是在欢迎我吗？”  
“我从来没有想过会有这样一刻，直到刚刚，我觉得我有一种期待已久的感觉。”Cas将心中所想如实告诉了Dean，换来一个深吻以及同时从后穴迸发出来的快感。

Cas抬高屁股，将腿环在Dean腰间，享受着Dean一次次猛烈的撞击，囊袋打在身后发出啪啪啪的动静，不断被挤出来的液体把身下毛发打湿地一塌糊涂。  
Dean嘴里喘着粗气，毫无章法的在Cas胸前、脖颈咬噬，像是要把Cas吃干抹净。  
深色的阴茎搭配粉嫩的肉穴，刺激着两人的视觉神经。房间里的淫靡的气味浓的像化不开的雾，大口呼吸着对方的气息，给彼此都烙上了钢印。  
Cas刚已经射过一次的阴茎再一次勃起，Dean一手撑在床上，一手探了下去，前后夹击，同时给Cas带来快感。  
“嗯…不…”Cas手抵在Dean胸前，无力的反抗，无上的刺激让他已经没有多余的精力去思考，“请…请慢一点…”  
Dean此时也已经没了理智，释放的兽欲支配着他的动作。Cas的身体是他甘之如饴的毒品，每一次拔出，甬道里就仿佛有小嘴吸着不让离开，每一次插入又逼仄的令人窒息。“对不起Cas，请求已被拒绝，谁让你该死的这么香甜。”  
听到Dean的回答，Cas只能将手臂环在Dean肩膀上，用手指腹——不是指尖抓着他的皮肉。“你最近过的还好吗？”cas试图转移dean的注意力。  
“cas，你真的觉得现在是谈论这个的好时间？”dean猛地压下身体，把阴茎送到更深的地地方去，意想不到的深度像是要把cas戳穿，让cas失声尖叫出来。“还是我不够努力？”  
cas大口呼吸着，痛感比快感来的更直接，他努力调整呼吸，平常低沉的声线在dean的撞击下变得零碎，“我，我只是，想让，让你慢下来而已。”  
dean看着cas咬着下嘴唇，一脸不适的样子，心又软了下来，动作也变得舒缓了许多。他亲吻cas的嘴角，“你怎么这么喜欢咬嘴唇，你不知道这对一个男人来说多诱人么？”  
cas闭着眼摇头，不想再听到dean嘴里说出来的奇怪句子。  
一直以来，cas的各种小动作小怪癖dean都清楚，只是为了压抑自己扑倒他的想法，总会视而不见。如果哪天有人也被cas吸引住了目光，他发誓会将那人撕的粉碎。  
手里的阴茎更硬了，dean用指尖在马眼处打转，透明的液体时不时涌出来一点，都被dean均匀的涂抹在了龟头上。  
温柔轻缓的抽插比狂风暴雨般来袭的撞击更能勾起心底的欲望，cas觉得很痒，从后股渐渐堆积的痒爬上小腹，再到胸口，蔓延到头皮，刚刚平复的呼吸再一次变得凌乱，“啊…啊…dean！我想你嗯…可以快一点，我很痒，啊…一直痒到了头顶…啊…”真是诚实的好孩子，cas曾经发誓再不会对dean有所隐瞒，即使在床上，也是坦诚相待。  
dean提高了速度，每一下都打在cas体内最敏感的那处，这是dean刚发现的小惊喜，只要划过这一点，cas就像跳舞一般扭动着。  
“等等我们一起。”Dean向Cas保证，手里也加快了频率。  
“啊…嗯…你再快一点。”Cas眼角泛泪，双腿抻的笔直，“…啊…再…再快一点…”  
Dean见状，也不管什么技巧了，呼吸急促，汗液一滴滴落在Cas身上，腰部像安了马达一样，快速又猛烈的抽插着后穴。手里的阴茎也变得更加滚烫，如同随时都会爆发出来一样。  
Cas的后穴突然痉挛了起来，他拉过Dean紧紧抱住，后穴绞得Dean的阴茎生疼。随着最后一次插入，Dean射在了Cas体内，一股一股打在内壁上。同时Cas也在没有抚慰的情况下射了出来，白浊的液体跟猩红的吻痕遍布Cas的腰腹。  
快感席卷了两个人相拥的身体，Dean慢慢将阴茎拔出体外，带出的液体挂在穴口，随着Cas的抽搐，缓缓流出。他用手指刮起几滴属于Cas的精液，在Cas湛蓝色眼眸的注视下，舌头一卷，将其全部吞下。  
“嗯，Cas的味道。”接着Dean又俯下身体，一滴不剩的把Cas面前的液体舔舐干净。  
Cas看着他做完这一切，喉头一动，觉得此刻的Dean性感无比，“我…”  
“听着Cas，”Dean将他要说的话打住，起身下床抱起了Cas向浴室走去，“你现在需要的是清理身体以及休息。”  
“我自己可以走。”Cas挣扎地跳下地，却没想到直接瘫在了地上，后穴突突的疼，他并不想用天使的能力来消除不适，这样的痛楚是惩罚也是恩赐。  
笑声从头顶上方传来，“cas，你不需要逞强，”dean搀起cas，并没有再次抱起他的意思，“至少，现在不用。”

经过激烈的性事之后，cas还是有些虚弱，被禁锢了太久的手腕肿了起来，清洁的工作就交由dean全权负责。当然，在洗澡的途中还是免不了又被亵玩一番。  
洗完澡，两个人擦干身体又躺回床上，房间的灯都关了，只剩下窗外皎洁的月光。刚刚还亲密无间，抵死缠绵的两个人，听着各自的呼吸声，渐渐生了不一样的心思。  
一个想着怎么把恶魔带回地堡，另一个想着这份礼物真的不错。沉默渐渐蔓延开来，两人想说什么又期待对方先开口，话到嘴边，却变成了——  
“我爱你。”  
“再做一次吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 也请太太们告知我，这个上传文的系统啊，下面这些东西填些什么。
> 
> 谢谢一直支持我的小张还有小李。


End file.
